goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:A Goofy Movie/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190401142127/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190403140806
Incorrection - ^ You're correct. And to prove that you are, I'll tell you why I strongly believe that Maxcould have proven that there's more to him than meets theeye in a better way: "Just because he was treated as an outcast, it doesn't mean that he should have gone over-the-top on Spoonerville High School's stage. And those meanies who mistreated before he become popular should have: 1. gotten past his resemblance to Goofy 2. liked him for who he is and not his popular status 3. given up on superficiality because it closes, or narrows, their minds But in spite of the commotion that Max caused, he should know better than to let popularity get the better of him. After all, fame isn't all it's cracked up to be. Now it may feel good to be famous. But there are also negativeconsequences that come with fame. And so, Roxanne/Roxy and Stacy like Max for who he is just as PJand Bobby/Bob do. And even though Max impersonated Powerline, I forgive him because I know that he's not a bad kid like what PS thought. And that dad of PJ shouldn't expect Goofy's son to be downright perfect because of every character in the world of the Goofs and Petes is imperfect and always will be. Besides, everyone has to accept imperfection and forget about obsessing over perfection. Another thing is that beind a nerd or geek isn't bad at all. People who hate nerds and geeks just stereotype them because they're too closed-minded, or narrow-minded, to get to know them. After all, hating those kinds of smart people is something that stereotypical athletes like Pete Senior, Bradley/Brad Uppercrust the Third, and Gaston of Disney's Beauty and the Beast do. And it's wrong for them make enemies for those jocksto make enemies out of geeks and nerds. Also, stereotypes about teenagers (better yet, stereotypes in general) aren't good beliefs to have because they're too primitive in they close, or narrow, people's minds. Therefore, they should all be let go of. Correction - ^ You're correct. And to prove that you are, I'll tell you why I strongly believe that Max could've proven that there's more to him than meets the eye in a better way: "Just because Max Goof was treated as an outcast, it doesn't mean that he should've gone over-the-top on Spoonerville High School's stage. And those meanies who mistreated poor Max Goof before Max Goof become popular should've: 1. gotten over past Max Goof's resemblance to Goofy 2. liked Max Goof for who he is and not his popular status 3. given up on superficiality because it closes or narrows their minds But in spite of the commotion that Max Goof caused, he should know better than to let popularity get the better of him. After all, fame isn't all it's cracked up to be. Now it may feel good to be famous, but unfortunately, there are also negative consequences that come with fame. And so, Roxanne/Roxy and Stacy like Max for who he is just as PJ and Bobby/Bob do. And even though Max Goof impersonated Powerline, I forgive him because I know that he's not a bad kid like Pete Senior thought. And that Pete Senior shouldn't expect Max Goof to be downright perfect because of every character in the world of the Goofs and Petes is imperfect and always will be. Besides, everyone has to accept imperfection and forget about obsessing over perfection. Another thing is that neither a nerd nor a geek are bad at all. People who hate nerds and geeks just stereotype them because they're too closed-minded, or narrow-minded, to get to know them. After all, hating those kinds of smart people is something that stereotypical athletes like Pete Senior, Bradley/Brad Uppercrust the Third, and Gaston of Disney's Beauty and the Beast do. And it's wrong for them make enemies for those jocks to make enemies out of geeks and nerds. Also, stereotypes about teenagers (better yet, stereotypes in general) aren't good beliefs to have because they're too primitive in they close, or narrow, people's minds. Therefore, they should all be able to let go of.